In the coin collecting field there has been an increased demand for collectable coins that have a greater number of features and decorative patterns. Many of the newer collectible coins, as well as some older coins, have engraving or writing on the edge of the coin. Being able to view the features of the edge is problematic for numismatists because many seek to protect their precious and often times valuable coins by encasing them in containers, called slabs, which protect them from handling and the environment. The use of the containers also makes it difficult to view the quality of the edge of the coin to determine if there are dings, scratches or other sort of damages to the coin edge.
Most of the slabs used today do not provide a way of viewing the edge of the coin. Some attempts have been made to provide coin slabs that have viewing features that allow the edge of the coin to be viewed. One example is a coin slab that has a protruding coin holder surface that raises the coin off of the surface of the slab so that the edge can be viewed when the slab is turned on its side. This type of coin holder allows the viewer to see the side of the coin; however, the slab must be turned on its side or at an angle in order for the lettering on the edge of the coin to be viewed. Additionally this type of slab is not desirable because of difficulties in stacking the slabs for storage because of a raised surface on the slab itself. Another attempt provides a coin slab has been designed to include a magnification circle. The magnification circle encircles the edge of the coin and has a single reflective surface that projects a magnified, inverted image of the edge lettering of the coin. An inverted image of the edge of the coin can be viewed when a person is examining the face of the coin. This particular attempt projects an inverted image that is dark and distorted.
One other attempt of a coin slab design implements four tabs that hold the coin in place within the slab. Between the tabs is a gap that allows the edge of the coin to be viewed directly by holding the slab on an angle. This attempt does not use any projections or reflective surfaces but relies on allowing the edge to be viewed directly. However, the view of the edge is minimal due to the glare that often occurs from holding the slab at an angle. Thus there is a need to provide better quality edge viewing slab designs.
The field of coin collecting also requires a certain level of security in order to ensure a coin's authenticity. Once a coin has been graded or valued it generally receives a certificate of authenticity that specifies the grade value which all compute to the coins value. In order to maintain the integrity of the coin grading process, the coins are often sealed in slabs along with the certificate of grading. Counterfeit coin slab casings have been discovered. These casings include certificates that purport to have been from a reputable grading service, when they are in fact fake certificates and coins that do not contain the purported level of grading specified on the certificate. These fraudulent acts harm the reputation of the entire field since collectors cannot be certain they are getting what they think they are purchasing. Thus there is a need to improve the security features of the slabs themselves.